


you see there's no real ending

by lionheartedgirl



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Time in Pylea, which hopefully you get, written for a challenge to use "allusion"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheartedgirl/pseuds/lionheartedgirl
Summary: It is a nightmare she thinks as the hole in the ground opens up, appears from thin air.It is a nightmare, she thinks as she goes tumbling down it.(there is no white rabbit when she lands.)





	

It is a nightmare she thinks as the hole in the ground opens up, appears from thin air.

It is a nightmare, she thinks as she goes tumbling down it.

(there is no white rabbit when she lands.)

It is a nightmare she thinks, but she cannot wake up, and waking nightmares are not nightmares at all. No, waking nightmares are horrors dressed up to look like something else. A waking nightmare is just your brain trying to make sense of something there is no sense of.

Someone appears (something appears), as she lies on the cold hard ground, curled into herself. Tries to make herself smaller, tries to make herself invisible to those around her.

They laugh and it is a terrible laugh, a mad laugh, she thinks, and one day this will become ironic, even to her. They take her, put a collar around her neck, and lead her away.

“How did I get here?” She asks and she feels so very very small.

No one answers her.

They give her things to do instead, call her slave, call her a cow, they call her theirs. (She is something to collect now, you see.)

She tries to talk to the other slaves, to get answers.

Fred gets hushed whispers in return. Told to be quiet and behave. She does as she’s told.

She watches as the slaves around her die. Broken and dirty, their collars tearing them apart.

Its magic she thinks once, while she is eating slowly. Something like stale bread (she closes her eyes and pretends that it is cake) It’s magic, she thinks, and magic is just science that people don’t understand and science she knows.

Science is everything she is.

She disables her collar.

Not on the first try of course, but she does.

She picks the right wire and walks through the door to freedom.

Only there is no such thing as freedom, not in this world, maybe in none of them at all. She fell and fell and fell (and there was no white rabbit to in the end) and she became a part of that world, she became a slave, a cow.

Fred became someone without freedom.

She runs anyways.

She hides in caves and behind trees and she eats the berries and she does not grow bigger or taller or anything at all, but she survives.

There was a hole in the world, you see, and it only appeared to some, but when it did it chased you down, you did not go chasing after it. Fred did not get a choice to do anything but fall.


End file.
